


running wild, wild

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya's stretched out on the grass. Her bare legs gleam in the late sun where her dress has scrunched up around her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running wild, wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> Written for the Porn Battle and prompts of 'hidden, smell, grown up'. And for my lovelies in this small fandom.

Julian finds her in their copse, a small pocket in the forest where the trees give way to an oblong shaped clearing. It's buried deep within the territory, past where anyone lives. They'd found it as kids. There Julian had scratched his palms climbing a tree. Here she'd coaxed her first kiss from him with clumsy dry lips at sixteen. 

Only now they're no longer children and their play is quite different from the hide-and-seek and imaginations. This place is their hideaway, just for the two of them. 

Naya's stretched out on the grass. Her bare legs gleam in the late sun where her dress has scrunched up around her thighs. From where he's not stepped out fully into the clearing yet, he can see the tiny furrow between her eyebrows as she taps on the screen of her data pad. Medical notes. A lesson assignment from his mother probably. 

His admiration of her breaks when she calls out, face still bent down, fingers moving over the screen. 

"Are you going to come over here?" 

He steps out from the trees into the sunlight, walking slowly towards her. "How did you know? I was silent." Promoted soldier, he has his own responsibilities, ones he's kept for over a year now, and he got them by being so quiet and skilled. 

Smiling, a wide and open lifting of her mouth, Naya sets the tablet down and pushes it away, watching as he comes closer. She shrugs the shoulder not holding her up on the ground. "I always do." 

A statement with little inflection, but one that carries significant weight. For all that they sneak around with one another, fingers tangling in the dark and tiny smiles at the corners of their lips passed with stolen glances, none of it is a game. They reside in each other's skins even if that final step hasn't been taken yet. 

She's not very tall whereas he is. Standing over her now makes her seem too small, and so when she opens her arms and raises them, he doesn't ignore the invitation. 

She smiles into his kiss, fingers curling around the hair at the back of his head. "And," she adds, nose brushing along his cheek as she pulls back to look at him. "I can smell you." 

Green eyes that are darker than his watch him with already heavy lids. He likes the effect he has on her, the way she arches under the weight of him settling over her. He kisses her again, licking at her bottom lip. "I practiced with some of the novices earlier. I didn't shower." 

Scrunching her nose in mock distaste, Naya sniffs. "I can tell." She scratches her nails along his scalp. 

Julian settles more between her bent knees, nuzzling the underside of her jaw, teeth nipping at her golden skin. "I wanted to see you. Plus, we can wash later." 

There's a pool not far from where they are, and the idea of cleaning her after making her as dirty as him holds high appeal. 

Her eyelids shutter close at his words, her hips rising to press lightly against his. She makes a small noise in the back of her throat. "I like that." 

He smoothes her dark hair, the color close to the black of her fur when in panther form, away from her shoulders so he can finger the strap of her dress. Given her healing training with his mother, she's often in scrubs or jeans and an old worn shirt. Today, she's in gauzy bright green on her day off. One finger curled under the strap, he pulls it down over the slope of her shoulder. He presses warm lips to the bared skin. "Lemons." 

She tilts her head away in response, giving more of herself to him, fingers continuing to scrape the back of his neck and over his head. Her toes run up the back of his calf. "Better than sweat." 

Julian bites the underside of her upper arm for that. A light pressure of blunt teeth that makes her wind her leg around his. "You always smell of lemons." 

She does. She smells of lemons and the antiseptic she uses to clean her hands after work and her mother's garden that never quite fully grows right. 

It's summer and warm, but still her nipples harden in the air when he gets her dress down below her ribs to her waist. He has to bend his taller body, shuffling down, so he can take one between his teeth. Light pressure and his tongue. 

When his hair falls to brush against her skin, Naya arches away and laughs, bright and clear in their space. 

He pulls away and looks up her body to her face. "You always do that." 

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she's trying to swallow the laugh but her body still squirms. "You know I'm ticklish." 

Rolling up onto his knees, he runs his hand across her side, a grin as she laughs again, curving away. "I do." 

Her laughter quiets when he reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head, discarding it where her tablet and shoes rest on the ground. The leopard inside of him purrs as she openly appreciates his form. Both of them like showing off for her, something they'd never grown out of from childhood. He'd once broken his arm swinging from a tree for her. 

The cold touch of the plastic beads on her wrist makes his skin jump when she touches the belt of his jeans. "These too." 

He has to stand to do that, but he does it with feline grace and a smirk that makes her roll her eyes, and mutter, "Showoff." 

"Your showoff," he says and rejoins her, naked now and reaching for the bead covered wrist. He touches them lightly, remembering when it had been a necklace that he'd fashioned for her birth. Too small to wear around her neck now, she'd turned it into a bracelet even after the original string had worn away. Now his necklaces carry more gold and glass blown beads, stunning against her golden skin; he'd in fact already created the one for her birthday weeks away. 

Her dress is caught around her waist, and he leaves it on, instead pushing the bottom up to join the top. 

"Don't tease," Naya says when he touches the edge of her satin panties. Green eyes roll luminescent for a moment and her hips shift against the grass. 

"Impatient," Julian counters but he slides the fabric down her hips and knees and off her legs. He palms her thigh as she arranges her legs to wrap around him. Fingers spread wide, he deliberately moves his hand slow till he's back between her legs. 

"I missed you," she corrects. And it's true. Their week has been busy with their responsibilities and hidden moments, in keeping things secret and _theirs_ from her father and the entire Pack, that don't always conform to them being together. She tilts her head up, reaching for his mouth, and he meets her. 

Kisses her with more teeth and tongue even as he parts her folds and rubs a finger around her clit. Bites her lip when her hips jump. Switches to press his thumb against her and slide two fingers fully into her, curving them and rubbing just where she likes it. 

She does turn impatient, using arms and legs to pull him closer till he gets the message. Her gasp when he holds her hip with wet fingers and thrusts into her with his cock echoes loud in his ear. And then she's moving further with him, a practiced rhythm that they've figured out well by now. 

The sun warms his bare back and her green eyes shine bright, a smile on her lips as she holds him to her, hands on his shoulders. His own tangle in her hair to tilt her face to his mouth. 

After, Naya rests across his chest sideways, ankles crossed and toes curling in the air, breasts crushed against his side and arm. Her skin shivers when he traces along her shoulder. 

"You smell like me." Julian traces a pattern of moles down her arm. 

She slants her gaze to him, mouth quirking at the side. "That might make dinner awkward."

While there's something pleasant and oh so nice about her smelling of him, and he of her, he's not keen on just who would know at dinner. He repeats his thought out loud. "I'm not keen on dying before twenty-two." 

Rolling her eyes, she uncrosses her arms and pokes him hard. "You wouldn't. Besides," she grins, "I'd save you." 

He grunts at the strength of her tiny fingers. "You just like patching me up." 

"That too," she winks and then lets out a long sigh, voice becoming deprecating. "I guess we'll just have to wash." 

"That I can do." 

She shrieks when he throws her into the water pool, a delightful noise. He loves her again and cleans her till she smells of lemons.


End file.
